Cyclonus (TF2017)
Cyclonus from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Among the Decepticons, finding a genuinely loyal and competent second-in-command is a near impossibility. Cyclonus is the exception to that rule. Created by Unicron, Cyclonus is a being whose loyalty to Galvatron and the Decepticon cause is so intense as to exclude most other emotions and interests from his mind. He is dedicated to destruction in his leader's name. He also has brains to back up that dedication, power to enforce Galvatron's will, and the initiative to form plans and get them done. Cyclonus could easily rule the Decepticons himself if he so desired, either as a power behind the throne or directly overthrowing his psychotic master. His responses to any suggestions that he do so? "All hail Galvatron!" His Targetmaster partner is Nightstick. History Cyclonus is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 2 Galvatron, Cyclonus and Scourge traveled back in time to 1986 as part of a plan to free themselves from Unicron's control by constructing a massive cannon that would destroy him upon their return to the future. The three Unicronian Decepticons proved themselves almost invincible in the face of the Autobots' attacks, but were finally defeated when Galvatron was duped into believing he was trapped in a temporal paradox, and returned to his own time to live out the remaining events of Unicron's design. |Target: 2005| Arc 3 After the final battle between Rodimus Prime and Galvatron, Galvatron transported himself back in time to 1987, leaving Cyclonus and Scourge in the future, under Shockwave's command. The duo were attacked by the freelance peace-keeping agent, Death's Head, who was seeking the bounty on Galvatron’s head, and Cyclonus revealed Galvatron’s whereabouts to him. |Wanted: Galvatron - Dead or Alive| Later, Shockwave hired Death’s Head to kill Rodimus Prime, but Cyclonus and Scourge interfered with the job as they sought to kill Rodimus first, in order to reclaim their lost standing amongst the Decepticons. |Headhunt|his did not please Death’s Head, and consequently, he willingly accepted a contract from Rodimus to hunt down Cyclonus and Scourge, eventually tracking them down to the planet of Junk as 2007 dawned. Before he could finish the job, however, all three of them fell under the mind-controlling influence of Unicron, whose disembodied head had survived the destruction of his body and had landed on the planet, where he was having the native Junkions construct a new body for him. Under Unicron's control, Cyclonus and Scourge killed Shockwave and became Decepticon leaders, reigniting the stalemated Cybertronian war to a furious degree to cover Unicron's actions. Death's Head, however, was able to fight the mind control and work with the Autobots long enough to stop the chaos-bringer's plan. As explosions destroyed Unicron, Death's Head tackled Cyclonus and Scourge, pushing them through a time portal Unicron had built, promising to kill them another time. Cyclonus and Scourge were hurled into the past of Cybertron by the portal, where they came under the command of Scorponok. |The Legacy of Unicron| Cyclonus and Scourge traveled with Scorponok and several other Decepticons to the peaceful planet Nebulos in pursuit of Fortress Maximus's Autobots. |Broken Glass| After Scorponok and the Terrorcons were defeated by the new Autobot Targetmasters, the Nebulan Vorath attempted to duplicate the technology on the Decepticons. Cyclonus was partnered with Nightstick, a Nebulan recruit who had been bio-mechanically engineered to be able to transform into his weapon. Cyclonus was soon presented with an opportunity to test his new Targetmaster abilities when some Autobot Headmaster prisoners escaped. The fury of the battle destroyed the city of Koraja, culminating in Fortress Maximus knocking down Cyclonus and the other Decepticon Targetmasters with part of a beloved fountain. Ultimately, Cyclonus and Scorponok's Decepticons followed the Autobots off Nebulos to Earth. |Brothers in Armor| Once there, Cyclonus and Scourge sought out Galvatron, and arranged to meet with him in the open. En-route to the meeting grounds, they were accosted by a squad of human-piloted jet-fighters, and Cyclonus reveled at the chance to have some target-practice at their expense. Nighstick cheered him on as he downed his targets, only for the Decepticon to remind the Nebulon that he was only a spectator, and not an active participant in the skirmish. Shortly after, the humans tricked Cyclonus into crashing in a rocky peak, and Nightstick had to take control after all to retreat. Their day having started out badly already, Cyclonus and Scourge proceeded to meet with Galvatron, and revealed they were no longer willing to serve him. Instead, they demanded that he hand over his time travel device so that they could return to the future and their position as Decepticon leaders. The confrontation was disrupted by the sudden appearance of the Autobot commando squad, the Wreckers, and Cyclonus found himself battling Springer instead of his intended target. The Autobot drew both Cyclonus and Scourge away from the human settlement by professing to have stolen Galvatron's time jump mechanism, when in reality, the Decepticon no longer even had it for them to take. Cyclonus and Scourge caught up to Springer and learned of the ruse just as the rest of the Wreckers came to their leader's rescue. Unwilling to fight them all at once, Cyclonus and Scourge took to the air and left. |Wrecking Havoc| Having met with failure again, Cyclonus and Scourge decided to cut their losses and team up with Shockwave's present-day Earth-based Decepticon forces. Unfortunately, Cyclonus accidentally let slip that they would kill Shockwave in the future. Naturally wanting to ensure his continued existence, Shockwave unleashed a brainwashed Megatron clone upon the two. Seized by the clone, Cyclonus’s Targetmaster partner, Nightstick, was crushed, and as Cyclonus begged Scourge for help, his companion fled to save his own life and Cyclonus’s head was torn from his body, killing him outright. |Dry Run| Cyclonus and Scourge’s displacement into the past had circumvented the normal mass-replacement method used by time travel, and had hence unbalanced the space-time continuum, causing a rift to appear in the fabric of space and time. Cyclonus's death, seventeen years before he was even created, proved to be the final straw, accelerating the rift, which soon threatened to consume Earth and Cybertron. Realizing that the only way to stop it was to return himself, Galvatron and Cyclonus to their original time, Scourge attempted to recover Cyclonus’s body from Shockwave, only to be attacked by the deranged Decepticon, who had lost his mind due to the illogical nature of the situation, and had strung Cyclonus’s remains up like a twisted trophy. Ravage, however, was able to bring Shockwave back to sanity enough for him to deposit Cyclonus’s remains after Galvatron and Scourge, and then seal it with an x-ray blast. |Time Wars| And now, here is a story told by Wreck-Gar in The Big Broadcast of 2006: A Rerun. Cyclonus was on the Decepticon planet Chaar when Astrotrain arrived and gave a report to Galvatron about the Junkions being hypnotized by a television. Galvatron angrily declared he didn't care anything about the news. Cyclonus pleaded with him to reconsider how the information could be used against the Autobots, but Galvatron would not change his mind. On his own initiative, Cyclonus took Scourge along to investigate and discovered the Quintessons were involved. Back on Chaar, a hypnotized Galvatron suddenly took off without telling Cyclonus where he was going, so Cyclonus and Scourge followed him to Junkion. They were soon met there by a group of Autobots where they engaged them in battle. When the Autobots succeeded in disrupting the Quintessons' hypnosis signal, the Junkions added their strength to the Autobots', which caused Galvatron to retreat so fast he nearly left Cyclonus behind. Cyclonus decided to ask Galvatron to make Junkion off-limits to Decepticons. |The Big Broadcast of 2006: A Rerun| Trivia *Jack Angel reprised his role as Cyclonus. Changes *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Unicron Allies Category:Targetmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons